Chłopi/Zima/Rozdział III
Na dobrym już dniu, po śniadaniu, młynarz przywiódł Antka na robotę; ostawił go na zajeździe wśród kloców zwalonych na wielkie kupy, a sam poszedł do Mateusza, któren akuratnie przyrychtowywał drzewo na tartaku i puszczał piły, pogadał z nim cosik i zawołał: – Róbcie tu sobie, a we wszystkim słuchajcie Mateusza, on tu za mnie rządzi – i poszedł zaraz, bo przykry, przejmujący ziąb ciągnął od rzeki. – Pewnie topora nie macie? – zagadnął Mateusz schodząc na dół i witając się z nim przyjaźnie. – Z siekierą przyszedłem, bom nie wiedział. – To jakbyście się z zębami wybrali, drzewo przemarzło i kruszy się kiej szkło, nic byście siekierą nie zrobili, nie chyci albo tyla co zębem. Pożyczę wam na dzisiaj topora, trza go ino przyostrzyć, a na płask więcej... widzicie... Bartek, weźcie no się do pary z Boryną i tego dąbka rychło wyrychtujcie, bo tam z pił zejdzie niedługo. Zza olbrzymiego kloca, leżącego w śniegu, wyprostował się suchy, wysoki a przygarbiony chłop z fajką w zębach, w baranicy siwej na głowie, w żółtym kożuszku, w trepach i czerwonych pasiatych portkach, wsparł się na błyszczącym toporze, strzyknął przez zęby i rzekł wesoło: – Do mnie to się przyżenicie, nie bójcie się, zrobimy taką parę, co to w zgodzie żyje, bez wrzasków i bijatyk. – Sielny las! Drzewa kiej świece! – Ale sękate juchy, że niech Bóg broni, jakby krzemieniem nabijane, rzadki ten dzień, w którym topór się nie wyszczerbi. Ino swojego nie ostrzcie do sucha i gładka, trzeba z włosem ciągnąć po kamieniu, w jedną stronę, to ostrze mocniejsze, z żelazem to jak i z drugim człowiekiem, utrafisz, w co lubi, a powiedziesz kiej tego pieska na postroneczku, gdzie ino ci się uwidzi; taczalnik stoi w młynicy pod jaglakiem... Może w jakiś pacierz Antek już stanął do roboty naprzeciw Bartka i jął odwalać szczapy a ociesywać drzewo wzdłuż, do ostrego kantu, wedle Bartkowego nasmolenia, nie odzywał się jeno, bo go mocno dotknęło, że taki Mateusz, a przewodzi jemu, Borynie – ale kiej brzuch błądzi – koszula nie rządzi, to jeno spluwał w garście i przypinał się ze złością do topora. – Niezgorzej wam idzie, niezgorzej! – zauważył Bartek. Juści, że poradzić poradził, niedziwna mu była obróbka drzewa, a i pomyślenie też miał niezgorsze, tylko że robota była ciężka dla niewłożonego, to się rychło zziajał i zapocił, aż kożuch sciepnął z siebie. A mróz był tęgi, nie folgował, a że to wciąż trza było stać i grzebać się w śniegu, to ręce grabiały i przywierały do steliska i czas się tak dłużył, że ledwie się doczekał południa. Ale w obiad przegryzł ino suchego chleba, popił wodą prosto z rzeki i nawet pod dach, do młynicy nie poszedł z drugimi, bał się tam natknąć na znajomków, co byli przywieźli do młyna i czekali swojej kolei. Jeszcze by wydziwiali nad nim, a cieszyli się między sobą z jego poniżenia i biedy, niedoczekanie ich!... Ostał na mrozie, przysiadł pod młynicą, gryzł chleb i wodził oczami po tartaku, któren stał nad samą rzeką, węgłem ino przywarty do szczytu młyna, że woda z czterech kół waliła pod niego grubym zielonym wałem i poruszała piły. Ale i nie wytchnął jeszcze całkiem ni odpoczął jak się patrzy, a już Mateusz, wracając od młynarza z obiadu, z daleka krzyczał: – Wychodź ! Wychodź ! To chcąc nie chcąc, postękując na krótkie przypołudnie, a trza się było dźwigać i do roboty stawać z drugimi. A ruchali się żwawo, bo mróz prażył i poganiał galanto. Młyn turkotał wciąż, a woda spod kół, obrośniętych w lody, kieby w te kłaki zielone i zwite w długie kołtuny, waliła z krzykiem pod tartak, piły trzeszczały bezustannie, jednako, jakoby kto szkło gryzł, i pluły żółtymi trocinami. Mateusz zaś uwijał się niestrudzenie, rychtował kloce, zastawiał wodę, puszczał, przybijał drzewo klamrami do burt, rozmierzał, a wciąż hukał i poganiał ludzi, i wszędzie go było pełno, zwijał się jako ten szczygieł przy konopiach, ino migał jego czerwony w zielone pasy spencerek i siwa baranica po podjeździe, na podeptanych, zawiórzonych śniegach, gdzie obrabiali drzewo, to do młyna biegł, to do ludzi zagadywał, rozrządzał, naganiał, śmiał się, przekpinki powiadał i pogwizdywał, a siarczyście robił, ale najczęściej widny był na pomoście przy piłach, ile że tartak bokowych ścian nie miał i świecił na przestrzał, a wznosił się nad rzeką dość wysoko na czterech tęgich słupach, o które tak biła woda, że trzcinowy dach, wsparty ino na szczytach, drygał niekiedy, niby ta wiecha na wietrze. – Sprawny jucha! – szepnął Antek z uznaniem, ale nie bez złości. – Mało to bierze? – odmruknął Bartek. Zabili ręce o ramiona, bo skrzytwa była coraz tęższa, i robili w milczeniu. Narodu było dość przy robocie, ino że na pogwarę czasu nie było – dwóch warowało przy piłach, zwalało porznięte kloce na ziem, a wciągało nowe, dwóch zaś drugich rozcinało niedorznięte końce i układało tarcice w szychty wielgachne albo co cieńsze i mokrzejsze chronili przed mrozem pod szopami, a jeszcze dwóch obłupywało ze skóry dęby, jodły i świerki, że często gęsto Bartek krzykał do nich przekpiwając: – Te, drzyki zapowietrzone, kiej się wyzwolita na hyclów ! Źli byli na to, boć nie psów łupili ze skóry, ale swarzyć się o przezwisko nie było czasu. Mateusz tak popędzał, że ledwie niekiedy ukradkem ino leciał któren do młynicy, by rozgrzać zgrabiałe ręce, a z nawrotem nieledwie w dyrdy pospieszał, bo i sama robota poganiała. O dobrym już zmroku Antek powlókł się do domu, a tak był przemarznięty, utrudzony i wyzbyty z sił, tak go bolały wszystkie kości, że zaraz po kolacji poszedł pod pierzynę i zasnął kamieniem. Hanka nie miała serca wypytywać go o nic, ale dogadzała mu, jak mogła, przyciszała wciąż dzieci , starego nagnała, by buciarami nie hałasował, sama boso chodziła po izbie, by go ino nie przebudzić, a na świtaniu, kiedy się zabierał do roboty, uwarzyła mu garnuszek mleka do ziemniaków, by se podjadł i rozgrzał się lepiej. – Psiakrótka, tak mię gnaty bolą, że ruchać się nic mogę! – wyrzekał. – To ino tak zrazu, boście niezwyczajni, niewłożeni...tłumaczył stary. – Przejść przejdzie, wiem. Przyniesiesz to, Hanuś, obiad? – Przyniesę, a gdziebyś to latał taki karwas drogi, przyniesę... Poszedł zaraz, bo trzeba było równo z dniem stawać na robocie. I tak mu się zaczęły dnie ciężkiej, znojnej pracy. I czy mróz choćby i największą skrzytwą prażył, czy zawierucha dęła i biła wichurą i śniegiem, że oczów nie było można ozewrzeć, czy odwilż przychodziła, że trzeba było stać dnie całe w rozmiękłym śniegu, a przykry, wilgotny ziąb w kości właził, czy śniegi sypały, że topora własnego mało co widział – trzeba było zrywać się do dnia, bieżyć i dnie długie pracować, aż gnaty trzeszczały i każda żyła z osobna pruła się z utrudzenia, a śpieszyć się do tego, bo cztery piły tak zeżerały drzewo, że ledwie mogli nastarczyć i Mateusz poganiał. Ale nie to mu się mierziło, nie ciężka praca, nie wichry złe, skrzytwy, pluchy czy śniegi srogie, wzwyczajał się był do tego po trochu – bo jak się człek przyłoży, to mu i w piekle niezgorzej – powiadają mądre ludzie, jeno czego znieść nie mógł, to tego Mateuszowego przodownictwa i tych jego ciągłych doskwierań. Inni już na to nie baczyli, a on za każdą razą kiej posłyszał, wrzał złością, a nieraz tak odwarknął, że tamten ino ślepiami błyskał, a znowu; jakby z rozmysłem, do wszystkiego się czepiał, niby nie prosto w oczy, ale tak zawżdy utrafił w słabiznę, aż skóra cierpła na Antku i pięście mu się zwierały, hamował się jednak jeszcze, jak mógł, przyciszał, a tylko te przygryzki w pamięć zgarniał, czuł dobrze, że Mateusz na okazję czekał, by go z roboty wygonić... Antkowi zaś tak o robotę nie chodziło wiele, a ino o to, by się nie dać przeprzeć i zmóc bele komu, takiemu łachmytkowi jak Mateusz. Dość, że się zawzinali na się coraz srożej, bo na samym dnie złości, jak zadra boląca, tkwiła Jagusia. Obaj oni, a już z dawna, jeszcze od wiosny, a może i od zapust, chodzili za nią na przyprzążkę i przepierali jeden drugiego kryjomo, dobrze jednak wiedząc o sobie. Jeno Mateusz robił to prawie na oczach wszystkich i w głos powiadał o swoim miłowaniu, a Antek kryć się z tym musiał, to i głucha, paląca zazdrość parzyła mu serce. Nigdy oni nie trzymali ze sobą przyjacielstwa, a zawdy się boczyli na siebie i odgrażali przed ludźmi, że to i każdy z nich miał się za najmocniejszego chłopa we wsi, ale teraz z dnia na dzień rosła w nich złość do siebie i zawziętość, iż po jakimś tygodniu to się już nie witali, a przechodzili mimo, krzesząc ślepiami jako te dwa wilki rozsrożone. Mateusz nie był zły ni nieużyty, a nasprzeciw, serce miał wspomogliwe i szeroką rękę, jeno zbyt dufał w siebie, zbyt się wynosił nad drugie i za nic je sobie ważył, a i tę miał jeszcze wadę, że za takiego się miał kawalera, któremu żadna dziewucha się nie oparła, lubił się tym puszyć, rozpowiadać, byle ino przodować we wszystkim. Więc i teraz w smak mu to szło i rad gadał, że Antek robi u niego i słucha się we wszystkim, a w oczy pokornie patrzy jak ta trusia, byle go ino z roboty nie wygonił. Dziwno to było znającym Antka, ale tak miarkowali, że się chłop upokorzył i przygiął, byle ino roboty nie stracić, a drugie zasię dowodzili, że z tego wyjdą jeszcze historie, bo Antek nie daruje i nie dziś, to jutro odbije swoje, i gotowi byli nawet o zakład iść, że Mateusza spierze na kwaśne jabłko. Juści, że Antek o tych gadkach nie wiedział, bo do chałup nie zaglądał, znajomków wymijał bez słowa, a z roboty wprost do domu szedł i na odwrót, ale dobrze czuł, że tak być musi, bo niezgorzej przezierał Mateusza. – Przyrychtuję ja cię, ścierwo, na taką kapustę, że cię psi nie zjedzą, zmięknie ci rura, nie będziesz się puszył i wynosił – wyrwało mu się jednego razu na robocie, aż Bartek posłyszał i rzekł: – Poniechajcie go, płacą mu za to, by poganiał! – Nie rozumiał stary. – Nawet pies mnie mierzi, kiej po próżnicy szczeka. – Za bardzo bierzecie do serca, jeszcze się wama zapiecze wątroba, a uważam, że i do roboty gorącujecie się... – Bo mi zimno – rzucił byle co. – Z wolna trza wszystko, po porządku, z wolna, a i Pan Jezus mógł świat stawić w jeden dzień, a wolał go robić bez cały tydzień, odpoczywający... robota nie ptak, nie pofrunie, a narywać się la młynarza czy tam innego, jaka wam wola i mus... a Mateusz jest od tego, kiej ten piesek, co strzeże chudoby, będziecie się to nań źlili za szczekanie?... – Powiedziałem, jak to uważam. Gdzieście to latową porą bywali, żem was we wsi nie ujrzał? – zapytał, aby zmienić rozmowę. – Niecoś się robiło, niecoś świat Boży oglądało, oczy pasło i duszy rosnąć pomagało... – powiadał wolno obciosując drzewo z drugiej strony, prostował się czasem, rozciągał, aż mu stawy trzaskały, a fajki z zębów nie puszczał i rad prawił. – Robiłem z Mateuszem przy nowym dworze, ale że poganiał i zwiesna była na świecie, pachniało słonko, tom go rzucił, a szli natenczas ludzie do Kalwarii – poszedłem z nimi, by odpustu dostąpić i świata coś niecoś przejrzeć. – Daleko to do onej Kalwarii? – Dwa tygodnie szlim, aż za Krakowem, alem nie doszedł. W jednej wsi, gdzieśmy połedniowali, stawiał gospodarz chałupę, a tyle się na tym rozumiał, co koza na pieprzu, zeźliłem się, skląłem juchę, bo drzewa namarnował, i ostałem u niego, że to i prosił. Bez dwa miesiące wyrychtowałem mu dom, że na dwór patrzył, aż mnie za to chciał swatać ze swoją siostrą, wdową, co wpodle na pięciu morgach siedziała. – Pewnikiem stara. – Bogać ta młoda, ale niczego jeszcze, a jakże, tyla że ino łysawa zdziebko, koślawa i świdrem patrzała, ale na gębie gładka, kiej bochen, którego myszy bez parę niedziel obgryzały, galanta kobieta, dobra, wyżerkę miałem sielną – a to jajecznica z kiełbasą, a to gorzałka z tłustością, a to inne smaki były, a tak się znarowiła do mnie, że dzień w dzień pod pierzynę była puszczać gotowa... ażem w nocy się wyniósł we świat... – Nie było się to przyżenić, zawżdy pięć morgów... – I zawszony kożuch po nieboszczyku. A mnie co po kobiecie! Z dawna mi już obmierzło to babie nasienie, z dawna! A to nic jeno krzyczy, wrzeszczy, lata, jako te sroki na płocie, wy słowo, a ona dwudziestu kiej grochowinami trzęsie... wy macie rozum, a ona ino ozorem zamiata. Mówisz kiej do człowieka, a ta ni wyrozumie, ni rozważy, jeno bele co klepie. Powiadają, że Pan Jezus dał kobiecie ino pół duszy i musi być to prawda... a drugą połówkę diabeł miał narządzić... – Są i mądre pono, są... – rzekł melancholijnie. – To i białe wrony pono są, ino że nikto ich nie widział ! – Nie mieliście to swojej kobiety, co? – Miałem, miałem!... – urwał nagle, wyprostował się i zapatrzył siwymi oczami w dale, stary już był, zeschły na wiór, żylasty, prosty – ino się jakoś przygarbił teraz i fajka mu latała w zębach, a łypał powiekami prędko, prędko. – Schodzi, wciągać! – wrzeszczał chłop od pił. – Prędzej tam, Bartek, nie stójcie, bo i piły staną – wrzeszczał Mateusz. – Hale, głupi, rychlej nie można, niźli poradzi. Wlazła gapa na kościół, kracze i myśli, że jest księdzem na ambonie – mruknął ze złością, ale musiało mu się cosik zrobić na wnątrzu, bo częściej odpoczywał, wzdychał i za południem się oglądał. Dobrze, że zaraz przyszło, bo jakoś i kobiety się już pokazały z dwojakami, a Hanka wychodziła za węgla młyna. Tartak stanął, poszli wszyscy jeść do młynicy. Antek zaś, że dobrze znał się z młynarczykiem, bo niejedną flachę wypili ze sobą, wpakował się do jego izdebki, nie uciekał już od ludzi ni stronił od nich, ino im takie oczy pokazywał, że sami go omijali. W gorącu takim, że ledwie można było dychać, siedziało paru chłopów w kożuchach i pogadywało wesoło, byli to ludzie z dalszych wsi, co do młyna przywieźli i czekali na zmielenie, dokładali torfu do czerwonego już piecyka, kurzyli papierosy, że cała izdebka tonęła w dymie, i rajcowali. Antek usiadł na jakichś workach pod okienkiem, dwojaki wziął pomiędzy kolana i łakomie pojadał kapustę z grochem, a potem kluski ziemniaczane z mlekiem, a Hanka ukucnęła mimo i z rozczuleniem wpatrywała się w niego. Wysechł był od pracy, poczerniał, a od tego robienia na mrozie twarz mu miejscami łuszczyła się ze skóry, ale mimo to urodny się jej widział jak nikt drugi na świecie. Juści, że tak było, wysoki, prosty, śmigły; w pasie cienki, w barach rozrosły, gibki; a twarz miał długawą, suchą, nos kiej ten dziób jastrzębi, jeno nie tak garbaty, oczy wielkie, siwozielone, a te brwie, to jakby krychę pociągnął przez całe czoło, od skroni prawie szły do skroni, że kiedy je w gniewie ściągnął, to aż straszno było patrzeć, a czoło miał wyniosłe, ino na pół przysłonięte równo obciętymi, ciemnymi, prawie czarnymi włosami i wąsy golił do cna jak wszyscy, że mu ino te białe zęby grały w czerwonych wargach jako sznur paciorków... rodny był całkiem, że nigdy dość napatrzeć się nie mogła na niego. – Nie mógł to ociec przynieść, będziesz to co dnia tyle drogi biegała! – Gnoju mieli urzucić spod jałówki, a samam wolała ci przynieść! Zawsze tak kierowała, by samej obiad przynosić i chociaż popatrzeć na niego. , – Cóż tam? – spytał dojadając. – A cóż by! – oprzędłam już worek wełny i odniesłam organiścinej pięć proników. Kuntentna była wielce... Pietruś ino jakiś rozpalony, jeść nie je i matyjasi cięgiem... – Obżarł się i tyla. – Pewnie, że tak, pewnie... A i Jankiel zachodził po gęsi... – Sprzedasz to? – Hale, a na zwiesnę to kupowała będę! – Jak uważasz, tak zrób, twoja w tym głowa. – I u Wachników znowu się pobiły, aż po księdza chodzili, żeby rozbroił... a u Paczesiów cielę pono się udławiło marchwią. – Co mi ta po tym – mruknął niecierpliwie. – Organista jeździł po snopkach – powiedziała po chwili, ale już nieśmiało. – Cóżeś dała? – Dwie przygarście lnu oczesanego i cztery jajka... Powiedział, że jak nam będzie potrzeba, to da wóz owsianki i poczeka na pieniądze do lata albo i na odrobek da. Nie wzięłam, po cóż nam brać od niego... przecież... należy nam się jeszcze paszy od ojca, wzielim ino dwa wozy, a z tylu morgów... – Nie pójdę się upominać i tobie zakazuję. Weź od organisty na odrobek, a nie, to się ostatnie bydlę sprzeda, a pókim żyw, ojca o nic prosił nie będę, rozumiesz... – Rozumiem, od organisty wziąć... – A może i zarobię tyla, że starczy, nie bucz ino przy ludziach! – Dyć nie płaczę, nie... ale weź od młynarza z pół korczyka jęczmienia na kaszę, to taniej wyjdzie niźli gotową kupować. – Dobrze, powiem dzisiaj i zostanę na któren wieczór, to się zmiele. Hanka wyszła, a on pozostał jeszcze kurząc papierosa, nie wtrącając się do rozmów, jakie chłopi wiedli, a mówili właśnie o bracie dziedzicowym z Wólki. – Jacek mu było, znałem go dobrze! – zawołał Bartek wchodząc na ten czas do izdebki. – To wiecie pewnie, że powrócił z dalekich krajów. – Nie, myślałem nawet, że już dawno pomarł! – Żywie, bo coś ze dwie niedziele temu, jak przyjechał. – Wrócił, ale powiadali, że coś niespełna rozumu. We dworze nie chce mieszkać i przeniósł się do lasu do borowego, sam se wszystko narządza, czy jadło, czy też ubiór, aż to dziwno wszystkim, a wieczorami na skrzypkach wygrywa, często gęsto to i po drogach go spotykają, po tych mogiłkach różnych, na których przygrywa... – Mówili mi, że po wsiach chodzi i wszystkich się wypytuje o jakiegoś Kubę. – O Kubę! Nie jednemu psu Łysek. – Przezwiska nie powiada, Kubę jakiegoś szuka, któren go miał pono z wojny wynieść i od śmierci uchronić! – Był ci i u nas Kuba, któren do boru z panami poszedł, ale ten pomarł! – rzucił Antek i podniósł się, bo już Mateusz wrzeszczał za ścianą: – Wychodźta, co to, do podwieczorku będzieta połedniowali! Antka porwała złość, –że wybiegł i zawołał: – Nie drzyj się po próżnicy, słyszymy wszyscy. – Obżarł się mięsem, to krzykaniem ulgę sprawia kałdunowi – powiedział Bartek. – I... krzyczy, by się przed młynarzem zasłużyć – dorzucił któryś. – Przy jadle się wylegają, poradzają, gospodarzy juchy udają, a całych portek nie pokażą mamrotał wciąż Mateusz. ' – Do was pije, Antoni, do was! – Zawrzyj pysk i weź ozór za zęby, bym ci go nie przyciął, a od gospodarzy ci wara! – wrzasnął Antek, gotowy już na wszystko. Ale Mateusz zamilkł, ino jak ten zbój spoglądał, a już cały dzień słowa nie przemówił do nikogo, ale za robotą Antkową pilnie baczył i stróżował go na każdym kroku, ino przyczepić się nie mógł, bo tamten tak robił rzetelnie, że sam młynarz, któren parę razy dziennie przychodził na robotę, to spostrzegł i przy pierwszej wypłacie tygodniowej postąpił mu na całe trzy złote. Mateusz się wściekał potem, młynarzowi do oczów skakał, ale ten rzekł: – Dobryś mi ty, dobry mi i on, dobry mi każdy, któren rzetelnie pracuje. – To ino mnie przez złość pan jemu postąpił. – Wart jest tyle co Bartek, a może i więcej, tom postąpił. Sprawiedliwy człowiek jestem, niech każdy o tym wie. – A bo cisnę wszystko do stu diabłów i niech se pan sam staje do roboty – groził. – A ciśnij, poszukaj bułek,. kiedy ci chleb nie smakuje, idź, tartak poprowadzi Boryna, i do tego za cztery złote na dzień ! powiedział młynarz ze śmiechem, bo ano tak z rozmysłem wszystko rychtował, by mieć taniej robotnika. Pomiarkował się wnet Mateusz, że młynarz nie ustąpi i nie da się nastraszyć, to nie nastawał więcej, schował złość do Antka głęboko za pazuchę że go tam żywym ogniem piekła, ale dla ludzi zrobił się jakby miększym i wyrozumialszym, spostrzegli to w lot, a Bartek splunął na to i rzekł do drugich: – Głupi jako ten psiak, co nie mógł ugryźć buta, dostał w zęby, to się teraz do niego łasi. Myślał, że łaskę posiadł, a tak samo go przegonią, niech się tylko lepszy trafi... zawżdy tak z bogaczami bywa... Antkowi zaś zarówno wszystko było, ani rad był z podwyżki, ani cieszyło go zbytnio, że Mateuszowi zmiękła rura i że wieś z niego przekpiwała, o czym powiadali na robocie, tyle go to obchodziło razem, co ten łoński rok albo i mniej. Nie dla płacy robił, to ino Hankę cieszyło, robił, bo mu się tak podobało, a gdyby zechciał brzuchem do góry wylegiwać – wylegiwałby się, choćby się tam nie wiem co stało. A że upodobał sobie w robocie, to się w niej prosto zapamiętał i chodził jak ten koń w kieracie, co i nie popędzany, a w kółko biega, póki go nie zatrzymają. I tak szedł dzień za dniem, tydzień za tygodniem aż do samych Godów w ciężkiej i bezustannej pracy, aż mu z wolna przycichła dusza i jakby skrzepła na lód, że zgoła niepodobny był do dawnego. Dziwowali się temu ludzie i różnie o tym mówili. Ale to było jeno z wierzchu, dla ludzkich oczów, bo na wnątrzu całkiem było różnie – jako w tej wodzie bystrej i głębokiej, którą mróz w lody okuje i śniegi przysypią – a bełkocze cięgiem, szumi, huka, że ani człek się spodzieje, kiej pęknie powłoka i wody luną... Tak ci było i w nim; robił, harował, pieniądze co do grosza oddawał żonie, w domu przesiadywał wieczorami, a dobry był jak nigdy, cichy, spokojny, dzieci zabawiał, pomagał w gospodarstwie, marnego słowa nie rzekł nikomu, nie wyrzekał i jakby o wszystkich krzywdach zapomniał ale nie zwiódł tym wszystkim Hanczynego serca, nie; juści, że radowała się tej przemianie i dziękowała za nią Bogu gorąco, a zabiegała koło niego, jak mogła, w oczy mu cięgiem patrzyła, by odgadnąć, czego potrzebuje, służką mu była najwierniejszą i najpamiętliwszą, ale i często łapała oczami jego smutne spojrzenia, często nasłuchiwała strwożona jego wzdychów cichych, często opadały jej ręce i z zamarłym sercem oglądała się dokoła, chcąc przewidzieć, skąd przyjdzie nieszczęście, bo dobrze czuła, że w nim waży się cosik strasznego, cosik, co ino przez moc zdzierża, co ino przywarło, przytaiło się, a ssie mu duszę, ssie... On zaś ani słowa nie rzekł, źle mu jest czy dobrze, z roboty wracał prosto do domu, o świtaniu się zrywał, kiedy przedzwaniali na roraty, że co dnia przechodził koło oświetlonego kościoła, co dnia zatrzymywał się wprost kruchty posłuchać grania organów, tych muzyckich głosów, tych brzmień rozdzwonionych, cichych; przejmujących, co jakby z mrozów dźwięczały, jakby z tej przedświtowej szarości się rodziły, jakby z tych zórz miedzianych pobrzękiwały z lodowych przysłon i z ziemi przemarzłej niosły się tęsknym, łamiącym marzeniem długiego snu, ciężkiego snu zimy, i co dnia przyspieszał kroku, by go nie ujrzeli zasłuchanego, i biegł drugą stroną stawu, dłuższą, byle ino nie przechodzić koło ojcowego domu nie spotkać nikogo. Nikogo! Dlatego też i w niedziele przesiadywał kamieniem w domu, mimo próśb Hanki, by szedł z nią do kościoła. Nie i nie. Bał się spotkania z Jagną, dobrze wiedział, że nie zdzierży, nie wytrzyma! A przy tym wiedział od Bartka, z którym się niezgorzej stowarzyszył, i sam czuł, że wieś wciąż się nim zajmuje że go pilnują i śledzą na każdym kroku jak złodzieja, jakby się zmówili na niego – nieraz bowiem spostrzegał przyczajone za węgłami oczy, nieraz czuł, jak się oglądają za nim, jak lecą ciekawe, chwytne spojrzenia, co rade by do dna duszy sięgnąć i wypatroszyć ją z każdego zamysłu, i przejrzeć na wskróś. Bolały go te oczy, bo jakby świdrem szły przez duszę, srodze bolały. – Nie przegryziecie, ścierwy, nie przegryziecie – szeptał nienawistnie, zacinając się w coraz sroższym gniewie na wszystkich, że jeszcze bardziej unikał ludzi. – Nie potrzeba mi nikogo. Tyle mam ze sobą przyjacielstwa, że ledwie temu poradzę – powiedział Kłębowi, któren mu wyrzucał, że nigdy do niego nie zajrzy. I prawdę rzekł, że ledwie ze sobą poradził, prawdę; wziął się był mocno w garść, skiełznał duszę niby w ten kantar żelazny i trzymał krzepko, nie popuszczał z uwięzi – ale już mu coraz częściej mdlała dusza z utrudzenia i coraz częściej chciało mu się ciepnąć wszystko zdać się na dolę .Zła będzie czy dobra – zarówno mu było, bo życie mu mierzło i przeżerał go smutek – głęboki smutek, co jak ten jastrząb wrzepił się w serce pazurami i darł, i ozdzierał. Ciężko mu było w tym jarzmie, ckno, ciasno i duszno, jak temu spętanemu koniowi w zagrodzie, jak temu psu na łańcuchu, jak... że i nie wypowiedzieć! Czuł się jako to drzewo rodne, obłamane przez wicher i na zagładę skazane , a schnące powoli w samym środku kwitnącego, zdrowego sadu. Boć wokoło żyli ludzie, była wieś, życie wrzało zwykłym głębokim bełkotem, pluskało jako ta woda bieżąca, rozlewało się wciąż jednakim, bujnym, rzeźwym strumieniem. Lipce żyły zwykłym, codziennym życiem: a to chrzciny wyprawiali u Wachników; zrękowiny odbywały się u Kłębów, choć i bez muzyki, ale zabawiali się, jak na adwent przystało; to znowu zmarło się komuś, bodaj że temu Bartkowi, którego to po kopaniach zięciaszek tak pobił, że chyrlał, kwękał, aż się i przeniósł do Abramka na piwo; to Jagustynka zapozwała znowu dzieci do sądów o wycugi; to insze jeszcze sprawy szły, drugie, a w każdej niemal cha–łupie coś nowego; że naród miał o czym radzić, z czego się śmiać albo i markocić; a zaś po różnych chałupach w długie wieczory zimowe zbierały się kobiety z kądzielą na oprzęd – co tam śmiechu było, mój Jezus, co zabawy, co gadek, co krzykań, że aż po drogach szły te gzy wesołe ! A wszędy co swarów, przyjacielstw, zmawiań, zalecanek wystawań przed chałupami, krętaniny, bijatyk, przemawia uciesznych – jakoby w tym mrówczym albo pszczelnym rojowisku – że ino huczało w chałupach. A każden żył po swojemu, jak mu się widziało, jak mu sposobniej było, a społecznie z drugimi, jak Pan Bóg przykazał. Kto biedował, zabiegał, kłopotał się, kto się zabawiał i rad w kieliszki przedzwaniał z przyjacioły, kto się puszył i wynosił nad drugie, kto za dzieuchami się uganiał kto chyrlał i na księżą oborę poglądał, kto na ciepłym przypiecku legiwał, komu radość była, komu smutek, komu zaś ni jedno, ni tamto – a wszyscy żyli gwarno, z całej mocy, duszą całą. Ino on jeden był jakby poza wsią, poza ludźmi i czuł się jako ten ptak obcy, strachliwy a głodny – że choć się tłucze koło jarzących okien, choć wzdycha do pełnych brogów, choć rad by duszą całą do ludzi – a nie wleci; kołuje ino, zagląda, nasłuchuje, męką się żywi, tęsknicę pije , a nie wleci. Chyba, żeby Pan Jezus co przemienił... a na dobre. Ale bał się jeszcze myśleć o takiej przemianie. Jakoś na dni parę przed Godami spotkał się rano z kowalem, chciał go wyminąć, ale tamten zastąpił mu drogę pierwszy wyciągnął rękę i rzekł miętko, jakby z żalem: – Czekałem, że przyjdziesz jak do rodzonego... poradziłbym, pomógł, chociaż i u mnie się nie przelewa... – Mogłeś przyjść i pomóc! – Jakże... pierwszy to miałem się napraszać, żebyś mnie wygonił jak Józkę... – Juści, kogo nie boli, temu zawsze powoli. – Nie boli! Jednaka nas krzywda spotkała, to i bolenie jednakie. – Nie cygań w żywe oczy, hale, myśli, że z głupim ma sprawę... – Jak tego Pana Boga kocham, tak czystą prawdę rzekłem. – Lis jucha; leci, wywąchuje, kręta się, a ogonem ślad zaciera, żeby nawet wiatru za nim nie złapać i szkody nie pomścić. – Że na weselu byłem, o toś, widzę, krzyw na mnie ! Prawda, byłem, nie wypieram się, musiałem ano pójść, sam ksiądz namawiał i niewolił, żeby obrazy boskiej z tego nie wyszło, że dzieci osobno, a ociec osobno. – Z namowy księdza poszedłeś, powiedz to drugiemu, uwierzy, ale nie ja. Drzesz ty starego za to przyjacielstwo, jak się ino da, z próżnymi rękami nie odchodzisz... – Ino głupie nie bierą, jak im dają, ale przeciw tobie nie nastaję, nie, niech cała wieś powie, spytaj się Jagustynki, ona cięgiem przesiaduje u starego, już nawet mówiłem ojcu o zgodzie z tobą... zrobi się to... uładzi... wyrychtuje na glanc... – Psów se gódź, nie mnie, słyszysz! Nie prosiłem cię o wojnę, to mie i ze zgodą nie żeń, widzisz go, jaki mi przyjaciel! Zrobiłbyś zgodę, byś ino mógł mi zwlec z grzbietu choćby ten kożuch ostatni... Mówię ci raz jeszcze, całkiem mnie poniechaj i z drogi mi schodź, bo jak mnie kiedy złość rozbierze, to ci tych wiewiórczych kudłów nadrę i żeber pomacam, nie obronią cię i strażniki, choć z nimi trzymasz. Zapamiętaj to sobie! Odwrócił się i poszedł nie obejrzawszy się nawet na tamtego, któren z rozdziawioną gębą na środku drogi ostał. – Cygan ścierwa, ze starym trzyma i do mnie z przyjacielstwem występuje, a obu by nas z torbami puścił, by ino mógł. Nie uspokoił się rychło po tym spotkaniu, bo do tego nie wiodło mu się jakoś dzisiaj od samego rana; ledwie był wziął się do czesania, wyszczerbił się topór na sęku, a potem zaś, zaraz z przypołudnia, drzewo przygnietło mu nogę, cud prawdziwy, że nie pękła, ale musiał but zezuwać i okładać lodem, bo napuchła i srodze bolała... A do tego i Mateusz dzisiaj był rozżarty jak ten pies, kłócił się ze wszystkimi, wciąż mu było źle, wciąż mało, krzyczał, poganiał, a z nim to jakby wyraźnie zwady szukał, że ino, ino do czego gorszego nie przyszło. Tak się już dziwnie składało, bo nawet tej kaszy, którą miał Franek zrobić na dzisiaj, a o którą Hanka mu co dnia głowę suszyła, nie zrobił i zastawiał się brakiem czasu. W chałupie też było niezwyczajnie, Hanka chodziła strapiona i zapłakana, bo Pietruś leżał w gorączce jakoby w ogniu, że musiała wołać Jagustynki, aby chłopca okadziła i przemierzyła, bo obsunąć się musiał. Właśnie przyszła podczas kolacji, przysiadła przed kominem, rozglądała się kryjomo po izbie i dziwną ochotę miała gadać, ino że mało wiele odpowiadali oboje, to zaraz wzięła się oglądać chłopca i lekować... – Pójdę do młyna, przypilnuję, bo inaczej nie zrobią!– powiedział biorąc za czapkę. – Ociec nie mogliby to iść zasypywać?... – Sam pójdę, to pewniej kasza będzie! – I poszedł spiesznie, zły był, wzburzony i tak na wnątrzu rozciepany jako to drzewo samotne na wichurze , a przy tym drażniło go wszystko w chałupie, niecierpliwiło, a najbarzej te obmacujące, złodziejskie oczy Jagustynki. Wieczór był cichy, niemroźny, bo jakoś od rana sfolżało mocno, gwiazd było niewiele, ino gdzieniegdzie, jak przesłony, drgała jaka w dalekościach, wiatr pociągał od lasów, a z nim szedł daleki szum, głuchy, jękliwy przed odmianą, psy gęsto naszczekiwały po wsi, a co trochę suły się kurzawą śniegi, otrząsane z drzew... dymy tłukły się po drodze – a powietrze było wilgotnawe, przejmujące. We młynie, że to przed świętami, sporo było ludzi ; tych , których zboże się mełło, warowali przy gankach, reszta siedziała w izdebce młynarczyka, a w pośrodku Mateusz snadź coś ciekawego powiadał, bo co chwila wybuchali śmiechem. Antek cofnął się prawie z progu izdebki i poszedł na młyn szukać Franka. – Rozprawia się na grobli z Magdą, wiecie, tą wypędzoną od organistów! Młynarz chciał go wygonić, jeśli dziewkę raz jeszcze spotka w młynie, a przesiadywała tu całe noce, bo i gdzież się podzieje biedota! – objaśnił go chłop jeden. – Kto na zwiesnę za czym bryka, od tego zimą umyka! – dorzucił ze śmiechem inny. Antek przysiadł pod cylindrem, gdzie się najprzednieszą mąkę robiło, a tak jakoś wprost wywartych drzwi izdebki, że widział Mateuszowe plecy i głowy innych, pochylonych ku niemu i zasłuchanych, mógł był słyszeć nawet, co mówili, bo niedaleko było, ino turkot młyna nie pozwalał, a i sam słuchać nie chciał. Uwalił się prawie na workach i jakby drzemał nieco ze znużenia. Młyn turkotał bez przerwy, trząsł się cały, dygotał i pracował wszystkimi gankami, koła trzepały się tak mocno jakby sto kobiet prało kijankami a bez przerwy, woda z bełkotliwym krzykiem waliła się przez nie, rozbijała wnet piany wrzące, w śnieżyste drzazgi i waliła z rykiem do rzeki. Antek czekał może z godzinę na Franka, ale podniósł się wreszcie, by iść go poszukać na dworze, a zarazem by się orzeźwić nieco, bo śpik go morzył. Drzwi wychodne prowadziły tuż przy izdebce, przeszedł i biorąc już za klamkę przystanął nagle, posłyszał prawienie Mateusza. –...a stary sam warzy mleko, to herbatę i do pierzyny jej nosi.. – mówili, że nawet sam koło krów chodzi i z Jagustynką wszystko obrządza, byle ino ona se rączków nie powalała... pono kupił w mieście porcenelę, by się nie przeziębiła za stodołę wychodzić... Gruchnęli śmiechem ogromnym i dowcipy jak grad się posypały. Antek, sam nie wiedząc dlaczego, cofnął się na dawne miejsce, padł na worki i bezmyślnie patrzył w długą, czerwona smugę światła, bijącą przez wywarte drzwi izdebki. Nie słyszał nic, turkot przygłuszał rozmowy, młyn dygotał bezustannie, szary tuman pyłów mącznych przysłaniał młynice, lampki wiszące u sufitu gdzieniegdzie migotały z kurzawy białej, żółciły się jak te kocie oczy zaczajone i drygały raz po raz na sznurach. Ale nie mógł wysiedzieć, podniósł się znowu i cicho, na palcach podsunął się pod same drzwi i słuchał. – ...wszystko mu wytłumaczyła – mówił Mateusz – bez płot pono się spieszyła i bez to – Dominikowa przytwierdziła, jako się to często przytrafia dzieuchom, że i ją to samo spotkało w panieństwie... Każda teraz może zganiać na przełaz ostry... a stary baran uwierzył. Taki mądrala, a uwierzył... Śmiali się tak, aż ten rechot po młynicy się rozlegał, aż się pokładali. Antek przysunął się bliżej, prawie w progu stanął, a blady jak trup z zaciśniętymi pięściami, skurczony w sobie, gotowy do skoku. – A to, co o Antku powiadali – podjął znowu Mateusz, gdy się wyśmiali – że się tam z Jagusią dobrze znali, nieprawda, wiem najlepiej. Sam słyszałem, jak skamlał u drzwi komory niby ten pies, aż go mietłą musiała odganiać. Przyczepił się do niej jak rzep do psiego ogona, ale go przeganiała... – Widzieliście to?... inaczej na wsi mówili... – zapytał któryś. – Jakże, raz to byłem u niej w komorze? raz mi się to żaliła na niego? – Łżesz jak ten pies! – krzyknął Antek przestępując próg. Mateusz się porwał w ten mig do niego, ale nim mógł zmiarkować co bądź, już Antek skoczył jak ten wilk wściekły, chycił go jedną ręką za orzydle, przydusił, aż tamten dech i głos stracił, drugą ujął za pas, wyrwał z miejsca jak kierz, nogą drzwi wywalił na dwór i poniósł go prędko za tartak, do rzeki ogrodzonej płotem, i cisnął z całej mocy, aż cztery żerdki trzasły kiej słomki, a Mateusz niby kloc ciężki padł we wodę. Rejwach się uczynił i krzyk wielki, bo rzeka w tym miejscu bystra była i głęboka, rzucili się ludzie na ratunek i wyciągnęli go rychło, ale był nieprzytomny, ledwie się go docucili. Przyleciał wnet młynarz, przywiedli w parę pacierzy Jambroża, naszło się ludzi ze wsi, aż go przenieśli do młynarzowego domu, bo cięgiem mdlał i rzygał krwią. Po księdza nawet posłali, tak się źle z nim widziało, myśleli, że i ranka nie doczeka. Antek zaś, kiedy Mateusza wynieśli, siadł spokojnie na jego miejscu przed kominem i grzał sobie ręce, i pogadywał z Frankiem, który się znalazł – a skoro ludzie popowracali i uspokoiło się nieco, rzekł tak głośno, by wszyscy słyszeli, a mocno, by sobie każdy zapamiętał: – Kto ino będzie mnie szarpał i nastawał na mnie, każdemu tak zrobię albo jeszcze lepiej! Nikt się nie odezwał, patrzeli na niego z głębokim podziwem, z szacunkiem, bo jakże, żeby takiego chłopa jak Mateusz wziąć tak letko niby ten snopek słomy, ponieść i rzucić do wody! Jeszcze nikto o takim mocarzu nie słyszał!... No, bo żeby się pobili, zmagali i jeden drugiego przemógł, poprzetrącał mu kości, zabił nawet – rzecz zwyczajna! Ale nie, ino wziąć kiej tego szczeniaka za uszy i ciepnąć do wody! Że mu ta żebra popękały od żerdek, nic to, wylekuje się, ale taki wstyd, taki wstyd, tego chyba Mateusz nie przeniesie!... Tak owstydzić człowieka na całe życie!... – No, no wiecie, moiściewy, tego jeszcze nie było szeptali między sobą. Ale Antek na nich nie zważał, zmełł kaszę i koło północka poszedł do domu; świeciło się jeszcze u młynarza w tej izbie, gdzie złożyli Mateusza. – Nie będziesz się, ścierwo, przechwalał więcej, żeś u Jagny w komorze bywał! – szepnął nienawistnie i splunął. W domu nic nie powiedział, choć Hanka jeszcze nie spała zajęta przędzeniem, ale rano nie poszedł do roboty, był pewny, że go odprawią, zaraz jednak po śniadaniu przyleciał sam młynarz. – Chodźcież do roboty, co macie z Mateuszem, to wasza sprawa, nic mi do tego, a tartak stać nie może, dopóki nie ozdrowieje; prowadźcie robotę, cztery złote i obiad będę wam płacił. – Nie pójdę, da pan tyle, co Mateuszowi, stanę i nie gorzej poprowadzę. Młynarz się wściekał, targował, ale przystać musiał, bo nie było rady, zaraz go też zabrał i poszli. Hanka nic z tego jeszcze nie pojęła, bo o niczym nie wiedziała. Kategoria:Chłopi